


Ivanovy Vary

by Laknea



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-15
Updated: 2010-06-15
Packaged: 2019-12-07 14:40:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18236249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laknea/pseuds/Laknea
Summary: "Široká je řeka Ohře, Vary dávno nejsou Karlovo."





	Ivanovy Vary

**Author's Note:**

> Založeno na reálných událostech aka když máte jako brigádu prodej suvenýrů na kolonádě.

Ivan se procházel po rozpraskaném betonu mezi velkolepým hotelem Thermal a řekou Teplou. Užíval si hřejivé sluneční paprsky pálící ho do tváře, pravidelné šplouchání vody dopadající z rezavých fontán do mělkých jezírek a hlasité povykování jeho spoluobčanů, kteří sem jezdí stejně rádi, jako Češi do Chorvatska.

 

Přešel most přes říčku, z které se ozývalo početné hejno kachen, a uvítal stín stromů v parku. Sice si na procházku po lázeňském měste zvolil jen džíny a bílo triko s rudým nápisem "RUSSIA" přes celá záda, ale nedokázal odložit svou milovanou šálu, díky které mu teď ale začínalo být v tom krásném letním počasí _mírné_ vedro.

 

Procházkovým tempem se dostal až k Mlýnské kolonádě, obdivoval sloupořadí vypadající jak záhon chřestu a teprve když pozoroval lidi, srotící se u Mlýnského pramene, došlo mu, že vlastně nemá, čím by tu zvláštní horkou vodu pil.

 

Zamířil proto k nejbližší prodejně suvenýrů. Malé okýnko s vystaveným zbožím však právě bylo okupováno houfem asijských turistů. Kiku krámek fotil ze všech stran a Im se snažil prodavačce rukama nohama (a anglicky) naznačit, že právě koupené zboží se mu náhle přestalo líbit a rád by ho vyměnil. Než se však Ivan vzpamatoval z pohledu na Wan pózující Kikovi před krámkem aniž by si něco koupila, byl odstrčen Antoniem, Lovinem a Felicianem, kteří se nalepili na výlohu, všechny věci brali do ruky a hlasitě a rozjíveně diskutovali nad vystaveným zbožím.

 

Ivan začínal být otrávený, tohle je přeci _jeho_ město, tak co tady sakra dělají ostatní. Konečně se dostal k výloze a obhlížel si výrobky. U okýnka stál právě Čecháček a kupoval si nejlevnější kelímek (po té, co se mu nepovedlo vyžebrat nějaký rozbitý zadarmo). Sotva uviděl Ivana, zatvářil se jako by ho bolely zuby, zamumlal prodavačce "Nashle!" a rychle se vypařil.

 

Po obhlídce porcelánu se Ivan rozhodl, že to nemá cenu kupovat, plastový kelímek mu na jednu ochutnávku přeci postačí. Přifuněl k okýnku a zahalekal: "Děvuška, spažástvaj, u vas nět adnorázove stakáničky?"

 

Prodavačka, jež leknutím vyletěla ze židle, zakroutila hlavou. Plast se nesmí prodávat, i když to někteří lidé řeší tak, že si koupí minerálku, vylejou jí do palmy, naberou pramen a pak ho tam zhnuseně vylejou taky.

 

Povzdechl si a ukázal na jeden z pohárků. "Eto dvěstě gram, da?"

 

Odpovědí mu bylo jen přikývnutí prodavačky.

 

Vytáhl tedy peněženku a zeptal se: "Skólko dolaróf?"

 

Slečna nejdřív vykulila oči na zlatou kreditkou, která čouhala z jeho peněženky a pak vyžbleptla něco jako "Dolary... nět..."

 

_To snad není možný, oni tu neberou dolary?_ Pomyslel si Ivan. Sice Alfreda nesnášel, ale tou jeho měnou platil rád.

 

Začal se hrabat v portmonce a chvíli mu trvalo, než vytáhl nejmenší bankovku, co tam měl - tiskara a podal ho slečně, která mu zatím vybrané cucátko zabalila. Ta nebyla nadšená, nerada vracela na tak velké částky. Mlčky mu podala drobné a Ivan beze slova odešel.

 

Vrácené drobné ho naštvaly ještě víc, kdo to má přepočítávat, co když mu vrátila špatně? Chvíli se pokoušel na mincích rozluštit jaké jsou hodnoty, než to vzdal. Chtěl se zeptat prodavačky, ale ta byla právě zaneprázdněna. U okýnka stál totiž Ludwig a něco si kupoval. Slečna se něj mile usmívala a dokonce i šprechtila nějaké to "fír und drajsich ojro", "danke" a "aufídrzén".

 

Kolem Ivana se začala rozprostírat výhružná aura, že i holubi, kteří mu do té doby pobíhali u nohou a sezobávali rozšlapanou lázeňskou oplatku, radši opustili svůj oběd a uletěli pryč.

 

Nehnutě stál a zíral na krámek. _Tak tohle vám Varákům nedaruju, takhle se mnou jednat, však počkejte, já vám ještě ukážu, kdo je v tomhle městě pánem!_


End file.
